Something More Agreeable Than Tea
by AlmondWithUnicornHair
Summary: Harry invites Severus for tea. Severus doesn't realize that Harry is expressing interest in him. (Pre-Snarry. Beginning of HPSS relationship. Don't like, don't read!)


"Something More Agreeable Than Tea"

This is a one-shot. I don't plan to add to this. Feel free to let your imaginations wander free with regards to what happens at the end of the story. : )

**Summary:** Harry invites Severus for tea. Severus doesn't realize that Harry is expressing interest in him. Pre-Snarry. Beginning of HPSS relationship.

**Warnings:** Pre-Snarry. (If you don't like Snarry, don't read!) Existence of mutual interest. No intimate action at all. One suggestive sarcastic joke (light/vague suggestiveness, not explicit). I think a T rating is a fair enough rating, but if you think it needs M, let me know.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own. Wish I did. Oh well.

It was halfway through dinner when Severus realized that Harry had been unusually quiet. At the beginning of the year Severus was the reluctant recipient of the new DADA professor's awkward attempts at conversation. But over time he began to tolerate, even enjoy, conversing with the young man – not that he would ever admit that, much less the other thoughts and feelings that have begun to plague him recently. He shoved them away quickly. Harry would never take an interest in him – not like that...

Severus finished chewing a bite of roast beef and turned his head toward Harry, who looked pale and was pushing his roast beef and potatoes with his fork. It appeared that he had eaten very little of his dinner. "Your silence is deafening, Potter."

Harry practically jumped in his seat. He looked over at Severus briefly and then back down to his plate. "Sorry… Just lost in thought, I guess."

"You were thinking?" Severus teased drily, hoping that would bait him into further conversation.

Harry took a deep breath, eyes not straying from his plate. "Doyouwanttohavesometeawithme tonight?"

Severus blinked in confusion. "Potter, I'm not a pixie. You'll need to speak more slowly."

Harry gripped his fork and took a slow deep breath. Severus looked away. Harry's behavior was making him quite uncomfortable.

"Do you want a cup of tea. After dinner." Harry finally spoke.

Severus snorted. "Not particularly, no," he replied, before dividing his attention between his potatoes and peas. He wanted desperately to continue conversing with Harry, but he already had a hard enough time as it was being social. Not understanding why Harry wasn't being his usual self made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say to the young man.

A few minutes later Harry pushed away from the table, stood up, and left without his usual goodnights to his colleagues.

"Potter was quite broody tonight," Severus remarked, directing his comment to the Deputy Headmistress sitting beside him.

"Well, can you blame him?" Minerva asked. "He's been nervous all day and then to be rejected after finally working up the courage."

"What, so a silly girl rejects him. He has plenty of fangirls waiting in –"

"No, Severus, he was rejected by _you_." She gave him a stern look as if to scold him.

He stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She raised her eyebrows. "He asked if you would have tea with him."

Severus shook his head. "He asked if I wanted tea. I don't care for tea after dinner."

Minerva chuckled. "Oh, Severus, have you been so blind? The tea doesn't matter! He was asking you _for your company_! Haven't you noticed how he always sits beside you and talks more with you at meals than with any other staff member? Haven't you noticed the way he's been looking at you the past month?" She paused while he stared expressionless. "He clearly fancies you!" she finished with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Don't be ridiculous, Minerva." He took a drink of water. His mouth had become dry and his chest had tightened at hearing such words – wishing they were true, but knowing he couldn't afford to hope.

"Just ask him."

"Ask him if he fancies me? I think not."

"Ask him if he would spend the evening with you."

Severus snorted and turned towards her with his best glare of dismissal. "Even better," he said sarcastically. " 'Mr. Potter, would you spend the evening with me in my bed?' I'm sure–"

Minerva's cheeks flushed. "I meant ask him over for a game of chess or something to drink."

He pursed his lips. "Of course. I knew that." He pretended to be preoccupied with the remainder of his dinner and was relieved when Minerva turned to visit with Albus. He managed a few more bites but his stomach protested. He wondered if it was really true, what Minerva said. He pushed away from the table, bade goodnight to Albus and Minerva, and exited through the staff door. He stalked through the halls wondering if the young man was roaming about or was holed up in his room.

Severus headed towards Harry's quarters. Just as he rounded the last corner he nearly ran into the young man he was looking for. "Potter," he said simply.

"Snape," Harry replied.

Severus noticed Harry was gripping a broomstick. Green eyes looked down, flicked back up briefly, and then looked away as Harry started to walk around Severus.

"Wait, Potter," Severus said a bit too sharply, in his attempt to hide the desperation he felt.

Harry stilled. "What?"

"I… don't care for tea after dinner – "

Harry huffed. "I understood you the first time!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Would you please allow me to finish? !" He didn't like the look of mistrust in Harry's face, but he continued anyway. "I much prefer a glass of wine, or occasionally something stronger, after dinner..." Harry's eyes now softened and seemed to look at him with curiosity. Severus took the plunge. "You… may join me… if that is agreeable to you," he finished. He waited impatiently while Harry stood there quietly, expression unchanging. Then Harry smiled.

"Are you asking me to join you in your rooms? For drinks and conversation?" Harry asked.

Severus swallowed nervously. "Yes."

Harry broke out in a grin, an almost obscenely giddy one. He nodded quickly. "That would be more than agreeable!"

Severus' heart soared at Harry's words and smile – directed to him, because of him. It was difficult to suppress the smile in his heart from reaching his lips. "In that case, would you care to accompany me now, or would you prefer to first take your broom for a ride and join me later?" he asked, assuming that he had interrupted Harry's plans for an evening flight, but hoping that Harry would abandon them.

"No, now's good! I mean, I would like to go with you now, if that's okay with you," he replied quickly, still smiling.

Severus decided to give up the fight. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

As they made their way to Severus' quarters in the dungeons, Severus couldn't help but exchange a few glances and smiles with Harry. Perhaps this year would be more than just tolerable. Perhaps it would turn out quite agreeable indeed.


End file.
